Entre silencios y miradas
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: Muchos lo notaban, que no eran simples colegas o conocidos, su relación iba más allá de lo que las personas pudieran imaginar pero era mejor no cruzar la línea, por su seguridad. Royai Up!


**Entre silencios y miradas**

* * *

Advertencias: Mi primer Royai, algo de Ooc y leve cursilería.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Cuando se conocieron apenas estaban en la flor de la juventud, él trataba siempre de buscarle charla o de hacerla sonreír y ella solo se limitaba a ignorarlo o contestarle secamente, ella no era de muchas palabras, y él lo entendía.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

El día en que se marcho supo que no estaba bien, era una acción incorrecta pero con buenas intenciones, él quería servir con honor para ayudar a las personas de su país pero a la vez estaba traicionando al hogar que lo recibió, a su maestro y a Riza. En la casa se escucharon varios gritos de su maestro pero luego reino el silencio de Riza, él la despeino y ella no se inmuto, ese fue su adiós.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Mientras cumplía su sueño inocente de servir a su país una carta llego a perturbarlo, la vida de su maestro se apagaba y aunque en la carta solo decía la gravedad de la enfermedad, él noto que Riza nunca admitiría que lo necesitaba allí. Unos días después llego ese hogar silencioso, un par de gritos fuertes lo alarmaron perdiéndose en el silencio, pago el funeral y se llevó los secretos que escondía aquella chica de ojos radiantes, nuevamente la abandono y ella agradeció por todo, por primera vez.

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

Su inocencia fue manchada por sangre inocente, él era el culpable, él era un asesino, él no lo disfrutaba y tampoco sus compañeros. No dormía, no comía lo suficiente, la muerte estaba alrededor o tal vez él era la muerte, muchas vidas fueron encendidas con ese don que nunca debió existir y fue peor cuando la dueña de su preocupación llego frente a él, con su pureza manchada, con sus ojos apagados, con la mirada vacía de una asesina y el alma de ambos se quebró.

Si servir a la patria era esto, jamás la hubiese defendido.

* * *

 **V**

* * *

Debían reparar algo irreparable, su sueño era ligero, su voluntad era intachable y sus miradas se conectaban durante todo el día.

Muchos lo notaban, que no eran simples colegas o conocidos, su relación iba más allá de lo que las personas pudieran imaginar pero era mejor no cruzar la línea, por su seguridad.

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

Era horrible estar ciego, su orgullo herido le hacía tiritar pero lo peor de todo es que no podría ver el rostro de la mujer que amaba.

─No se preocupe Capitán, yo seré sus ojos

─Eso debe aterrarme Teniente

─Muy gracioso

─Confió plenamente en usted, no me falle Teniente

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

Luego de salir victoriosos, con la vista recuperada y mil misiones por cumplir, disfrutaba plenamente los viajes en tren con Riza, el miraba la ventana y ella leía un libro.

─Me gusta el silencio Teniente

─…

─Sabe una cosa, algún día lograre que seamos uno

La rubia no despego sus ojos de la lectura ─Entonces mantenga el silencio, lo está rompiendo y con respecto a lo otro, siga soñando pero creo que ya somos uno

─Me alegra saberlo

* * *

 **VIII**

* * *

─Coronel, aléjese de mí, esto es imprudente

Roy negó varias veces.

─Señor, le suplico que…

Sus palabras murieron cuando él la beso, y ella cedió.

Habían cruzado la línea, ya no había límites.

* * *

 **IX**

* * *

─Al fin Ishbal es libre de toda maldad, mi trabajo como Furher ha terminado

─Y usted es consciente de que tendremos que saldar cuentas

El moreno suspiro.

─Claramente Hawkeye, llamare a elecciones y empezare los juicios por la injusticia cometida

─Estoy lista

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Antes de ser sentenciados a muerte, pudieron acompañarse un tiempo más, no necesitaban palabras, el silencio reino y sus miradas no se apagaron, solo se contemplaron hasta desfallecer.

Al parecer, se había hecho justicia.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola querido fandom de FMA! Es mi primer Royai ¿Qué tal estuvo? Admiro mucho a este par y note que hay muy pocos fic de ellos así que aquí pongo mi granito de arena. Los invito a dejar sus críticas o comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
